


A Hunter’s Reward

by Fledgling



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Dirty Talk, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Sith Lord!Cobb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: Din returns from his latest successful hunt and receives his reward from Sith Lord Cobb.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 13
Kudos: 143





	A Hunter’s Reward

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ the lovely Discord people inspire me to do things and then I do them.

Din stalked down the ramp of the _Razor Crest,_ taking in the pair of Stormtroopers that stood before him. They snapped to attention as he stepped off the ramp, and he dipped his head in acknowledgement.

“A successful hunt, sir?” The one on the left asked.

Din nodded, “The prisoner is in carbonite. Take him down to the prison cells.”

“Of course, sir.”

They disappeared into the ship, and Din crossed the hanger, heading into the palace proper. What few people he passed bowed their heads to him, and he acknowledged them in turn. It only took him eleven minutes to reach the wing of the palace that housed the lord’s personal chambers. He stopped before a door with a krayt dragon’s head carved into it, knocking once and waiting. It was a formality, really—he had commed Cobb to tell him he had arrived when his ship had exited hyperspace, and even if he hadn’t the Sith lord would recognize his presence through the Force.

“Enter.”

Din opened the door and stepped into the room, his eyes immediately finding Cobb. The lord of the palace lounged on a long, ornate couch, idly scrolling through a datapad. His back was to the door, and he didn’t look up as the door shut behind Din. Din waited, still as a statue. There was a routine to this, a pattern.

“Were you successful?” Cobb asked after a few minutes, his tone almost bored.

Din dipped his head, “He’s waiting for you in the prison cells.”

Cobb looked up then, a grin slowly curling across his face.

“He’s alive then?”

“Yes.”

The grin grew into something that sent a shiver of warning down Din’s spine, a shiver he reveled in. Cobb rose from the couch, tossing his datapad to the cushions. He walked towards Din with the grace of a predator, smooth and confident and _beautiful_. Din let his eyes roam over the Sith as he approached. Tight, high-collared black shirt; tight black pants tucked into black boots that rose to the middle of his calf; sleeveless robe that was black on the outside and bright, bright red on the inside.

_“Mesh’la,”_ Din sighed, the word escaping his throat before he could catch it.

Cobb cocked his head to the side and chuckled.

“You honor me, my hunter.”

Cobb stopped when they were almost chest to chest, his eyes unerringly finding Din’s behind his visor. They stared at each other in silence, Cobb thinking and Din waiting. After a moment Cobb turned on his heel, his robe flaring behind him with the movement. The Sith had a certain dramatic flair that from anyone else would have made Din roll his eyes. Cobb made it seem so effortless, so innate, that Din was helpless to do anything but watch.

Cobb crossed to an armchair across from the couch he had been resting on when Din arrived, falling into it with his legs spread wide. Din’s mouth went dry, and his tongue darted out to lick his lips. Cobb knew the effect he had, of course, and he smirked at Din. Din didn’t move—not yet.

“Come,” Cobb purred, gesturing to the floor between his feet after a few moments, “kneel for me, my hunter.”

A shiver of anticipation sent goosebumps along Din’s skin as he crossed to Cobb. His knees met the plush carpet with a quiet thump, his hands resting in his lap. Cobb hummed, and after a moment held out his hand, palm up.

“Helmet.”

Din lifted his hands, pulling his helmet off and handing it to Cobb. The Sith stared at it’s impassive face, then leaned in and pressed a kiss to the front of it roughly where it would cover Din’s mouth. A ghost of the sensation pressed against Din’s lips, and he swallowed a gasp. In all the time he had been working for Cobb—almost five years, now—he still was unused to the way he manipulated the Force.

His helmet was sat on a low table beside the chair, and Cobb’s hands found the clasp for Din’s cloak. It had been a gift from Cobb, a reward for Din’s continued success; soft yet durable black fabric, waterproof and flame proof, and a hood lined with plush white fur. The clasp was pure beskar, forged in the shape of a krayt dragon’s head—the symbol of Lord Vanth.

The cloak fell from Din’s shoulders and pooled behind him. Cobb’s fingers traced the line of Din’s jaw, settling under his chin. His thumb ran along Din’s bottom lip, and Din sighed. Cobb hummed, pulling his hand back only to pat the inside of his thigh. Din leaned forward, tilting his head to rest the side of it against the spot Cobb had indicated. The hand found its way into his hair, long fingers carding through brown curls.

They sat like that for several minutes, Din sinking further and further into the familiar haze of comfort and safety the position brought him. The irony of the situation was never lost to him, that he felt safe within the hold of one of the galaxy’s most dangerous beings.

“My dearest little hunter,” Cobb whispered, just loud enough to pull Din from the depths of his mind. Din blinked up at him, and Cobb chuckled fondly, his thumb tracing the line of Din’s cheekbone.

“You have done so well for me,” Cobb continued. “How would you like to be rewarded?”

The shiver of anticipation ran along Din’s spine once more. He hummed, leaning his cheek into Cobb’s palm as he thought. What did he want? The last time, Cobb hand used his mouth on him, taking him to the edge of insanity and back for over an hour before he had straddled Din and rode him until they were both howling in pleasure. The time before that, Cobb had used the Force to pin Din against the wall, arms behind his back and chest pressed to the unforgiving wood. The bruises Cobb had left behind had lasted for quite some time.

Din turned his head, pressing a kiss to Cobb’s palm.

“I want your hands,” he said, “and your cock.”

Cobb grinned, yellow eyes flashing.

“Go get cleaned up then,” he said, taking his hand back.

Din rose, ignoring the way his knees popped. He grabbed his helmet, tucking it under his arms as he made his way into the ‘fresher attached to Cobb’s room. The ‘fresher was a large room of black marble and silver accents. A massive tub was built into the floor in the middle of the room, large enough for ten grown humans to fit in with room to spare. A standard sonic shower was tucked away in one of the far corners, a water shower in the other.

Din set his helmet onto one of the shelves built into the wall before tackling the rest of his armor. He had cleaned it while he was in hyperspace, the beskar gleaming in the room’s low lights. Each piece was settled onto the shelf, his boots tucked against the wall underneath. His clothes he left in a pile next to the boots—they needed to be washed, and he’d deal with that later.

Din made his way to the sonic shower, aiming for expediency. There’d be time for luxury later, after they were done seeing what new sounds they could drag from each other. Din sighed as the sonic went to work, stripping grime and tension from his body.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention, and he turned his head to watch Cobb walk in, still dressed save for his boots and socks. He made a waving motion with his hands, and several large, plush cushions made of bright crimson fabric floated through the door. They landed against one of the walls across from the tub, arranged into something of a pillow nest. Din didn’t question it, had long ago learned to not question the things Cobb did, especially with his Force powers.

The Sith padded to the tub, kneeling down and pressing a series of buttons on a panel in the floor. Water began to rush into the tub, releasing steam into the air. Another button, and the smell of something warm and spicy that Din couldn’t quite identify filled the room.

Cobb stood, his eyes meeting Din’s as he trailed his hands up the front of his torso. They found the edge of his cloak and slowly pulled it off, the fabric falling slowly down his arms and then to the floor around Cobb’s feet. His hands moved to his chest, and Din gasped as ghost hands mirrored the movement on his own skin. Down his sternum, down his abs, then back up to his neck, Cobb’s fingers trailing along the breadth of his shoulders. Cobb grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, another set of ghost hands sweeping up Din’s torso with it before disappearing. The shirt was cast aside, and Cobb’s hands found the button of his pants, popping it open. The ghost hands caressed Din’s hips, his thighs, as Cobb’s pants and underwear came off in one smooth motion. Din was aware that he was panting, and he reached blindly to turn the shower off. Cobb stepped into the now full tub, the water and bubbles swirling around him. The water level was low enough that Din could see the sharp line of Cobb’s hips, yet high enough to cover the Sith’s cock—intentional, no doubt. Everything Cobb did had a purpose, even if that purpose was simply to drive his hunter mad.

Cobb looked at Din with half-lidded eyes, holding out his arm. He made a come hither motion, and Din swallowed, crossing the room in a matter of seconds. He took Cobb’s hand as he stepped into the tub, sighing as the warm water enveloped his legs. Cobb smiled and pulled him so they were chest to chest, his arms slipping around Din’s back.

“My darling hunter,” Cobb purred, yellow eyes flashing once more.

“My lord,” Din whispered in return.

Cobb let out a pleased hum, leaning down and capturing Din’s lips. The kiss was soft for all that it was wet and filthy, Cobb’s tongue sweeping over Din’s bottom lip before darting inside. Din’s hands settled on Cobb’s hips, stroking the skin in short movements. Cobb pulled back only to attack Din’s neck, lips and tongue and teeth making a path from the bottom of his jaw to his shoulder. Din tilted his head to give him better access, groaning as the ghost hands began caressing across his chest.

“That’s it,” Cobb hissed, “let me hear you. Let me hear how good I make you feel.”

Din was helpless to do anything but comply.

Cobb’s left hand slipped down his back and between his cheeks, the pads of his fingers teasing over Din’s entrance. Din’s hips jerked, his cock sliding against Cobb’s under the water and pulling a moan from them both. Cobb’s other hand tangled in Din’s hair, pulling Din into another kiss. Din groaned as Cobb rut against him, his hands keeping Din from moving in response. The ghost hands were still caressing along his chest, one trailing down his ribs, the other stroking one of his nipples. Din gasped into the kiss, and Cobb chuckled, his tongue dipping into Din’s mouth.

“Cobb,” Din gasped. If he was anyone else, he’d have dropped dead on the spot for daring to use the Sith’s actual name. Instead it only made Cobb groan, one of his fingers pressing against Din’s entrance with just enough pressure to send Din’s thoughts skittering.

The hand on Din’s head left for a moment and reached instead for the pile of clothes Cobb had left on the floor. After a second a bottle flew into his hand, one Din recognized and sent a jolt of heat through him. Cobb popped the cap with his thumb and the hand disappeared. Din gasped at the sudden cold feeling that trailed between his cheeks, Cobb’s fingers catching the lube before it dripped into the water. Cobb chuckled as he recapped the bottle and tossed it to the floor somewhere behind Din.

“Are you ready, my hunter?” Cobb breathed, his finger teasing circles against Din’s entrance as the ghost hands disappeared.

“Please,” Din groaned, tipping his head back.

Cobb’s teeth worried at the exposed front of his throat as he slid his middle finger inside Din, not stopping until he was as far in as he could go. Din panted, one of his hands rising to grip Cobb’s shoulder. Cobb’s free hand stroked down Din’s thigh, outside to inside, then back up. He slid his finger out and then back in, the index finger joining it. Din hissed at the sudden stretch, his grip on Cobb tightening.

“Relax,” Cobb purred, his voice layered with a Force command. Din felt the tension leave him all at once, and he swayed against Cobb. Cobb wrapped his arm around Din’s back, pulling him close so there was no space left between them.

“That’s it,” Cobb continued, scissoring his fingers. “You’re so good for me, Din. So very, very good.”

A pleasant tingle spread through Din and he moaned, his hips rolling against Cobb’s. Cobb pressed his lips to Din’s temple as he started walking backwards. Din stumbled after him, Cobb’s fingers not stopping in their motions. Cobb lowered himself to sit on one of the benches built into the side of the tub, the water coming up around his shoulders. A hand on Din’s hip urged him to straddle Cobb’s lap, and he sighed as the warmth of the water climbed up his back.

Cobb slid his fingers out most of the way, then pressed them back in, building a steady rhythm that had Din panting and gripping Cobb’s shoulders. Cobb leaned forward and laved his tongue over one of Din’s nipples before catching it between his teeth. Din yelped, his whole body jerking. Cobb kissed his nipple in apology, twisting his fingers inside of Din as he did. He wrapped his arm around Din’s back, keeping him upright as his ring finger joined the other two.

“Cobb,” Din moaned, his hips jerking back to meet Cobb’s on the next thrust.

“You wanna fuck yourself on my fingers?” Cobb purred. “I want you to. Let me see you take your pleasure, darling.”

His hand stilled and Din huffed, his hips rocking back and forth. Cobb was watching him with unrestrained hunger, yellow eyes burning into Din wherever they looked. One of the ghost hands reappeared, wrapping loosely around Din’s cock so that every time he pulled himself off of Cobb’s fingers he thrust into it. Din’s rhythm stuttered, his head tipping forward so his forehead rested against Cobb’s. Cobb twisted his fingers on the next thrust, pressing with perfect accuracy against Din’s prostate. Din keened, freezing in place as his whole body shook. The fingers disappeared, as did the ghost hand, and Cobb nudged Din up. Din stood and Cobb followed suit, twisting and pressing another button on the panel. He turned back to Din, tilting his head towards the pillow nest he had made earlier. Din waded through the water, climbing out of the tub and crossing to the cushions. The floor was warm under his feet, as was the air in the room—Cobb must have turned the heaters on.

Din turned his head to watch Cobb climb out of the tub, his eyes tracking the water running down his torso. Cobb grinned sharply at him, slinking past Din and sinking down into the cushions in a lazy sprawl. Another come hither motion, combined with a twirled finger, and Din straddled Cobb’s hips once more, his back pressed against Cobb’s chest. The bottle of lube zipped through the air from where it had been discarded, landing in Cobb’s hand. The ghost hands were petting the inside of Din’s thighs, encouraging him to spread his legs further apart. The bottle popped open and then closed a second later, followed by a muted groan from Cobb.

A hand found Din’s hip, all the warning he got before Cobb’s cock was pressing into him. Din leaned his head back against Cobb’s shoulder, one hand raising and grasping the back of Cobb’s head, the other fisting one of the cushions. Cobb’s other hand came up and pressed against Din’s sternum as he bottomed out.

“Oh, Din,” Cobb sighed, “you feel so good around me.”

Din had no answer other than to groan. Cobb kissed his shoulder, then sank his teeth into the spot as he rocked his hips up into Din. The hand on Din’s hip curved around to grasp his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Din howled, writhing against Cobb. The ghost hands multiplied, settling on his shoulders, his hips, his inner thighs, and pressed down, pinning him in place. The hand on Din’s sternum slid up to his neck, though it didn’t apply any pressure as it settled around the base of his neck.

“My darling hunter,” Cobb growled into Din’s ear. “All mine, aren’t you?”

He punctuated the question with a sharp thrust, sending Din’s answer careening into a keen. Cobb chuckled, the sound dark and dangerous.

“Answer me, Din,” he continued. “Are you mine?”

The barest hint of pressure from the hand on Din’s throat accompanied the question this time. Din gasped, trying to gather his thoughts enough to answer. Cobb’s thrusts were losing rhythm, his grip on Din’s cock tightening.

“Are you _mine_?” This time, the words were growled in his ear and in his mind. It reverberated through his whole being, right down to the core of who he was.

“Yes!” Din howled as he came, writhing and shaking against the ghost hands holding him down. Cum covered Din’s stomach and Cobb’s hand as the Sith stroked him through his orgasm.

“Kriff, Din,” Cobb groaned.

Din released his grip on the cushions and grabbed Cobb’s hand from around his cock, pulling it to his mouth. He licked the cum from where it had dripped down the side of his hand, groaning at the taste.

Cobb came with a moan, the room trembling around them as his controlled over the Force slipped. The ghost hands disappeared, and Din slumped against Cobb. Cobb wrapped both his arms around Din, nuzzling against the back of his head. One of his hands slowly pet over Din’s stomach, the muscles still twitching with aftershocks. They collapsed into the cushions, Cobb pulling out with a groan from both of them. Din felt like he was floating, turning his head to knock his nose affectionately against Cobb’s.

“I’d say you quite enjoyed your reward, wouldn’t you my hunter?” Cobb said.

Din hummed, shifting to get more comfortable amongst the cushions.

“It was very nice. Thank you, my lord.”

They both chuckled, Cobb burying his face in Din’s hair. They’d have to get up and get clean soon—Cobb had a prisoner to interrogate, and he would probably ask Din to join him. For now thought Din was happy to settle into the warmth around him, Cobb’s hand trailing from his stomach to his chest and back again.


End file.
